


The First Step to Family

by WalkerBranton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alone in the tower, Dancing, Emotional Slow Burn, Family, Missions, Warming Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerBranton/pseuds/WalkerBranton
Summary: When the Avengers all go on a mission, their newest member is left in the Stark Tower alone. Dancing ensues. Slight emotional slow burn and fluff?





	The First Step to Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's Walker! Thank you for reading my first fic and I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated and encouraged. Happy reading!

Y/N entered the dance studio quietly, not making a sound. Though the Avengers floor in Stark Tower was basically abandoned, save her, due to a mission, she still stayed as quiet as she could, hoping to keep the rare peace to yourself. Dropping a bottle of water in the corner of the room, she settled herself in the center of the room to stretch. The long walls to her front and back were covered in floor to ceiling mirrors while the two bare walls on her right and left were painted a light, calm baby blue.

As Y/N deeply stretched her body for the first time in months, she felt her muscles relax, their usually tense hold loosening. As she finished up her stretching, Y/N realized she had already been in the studio for an hour. Slight panic filled her until she remembered that she was alone, for once, and didn’t have to worry about the eyes of her teammates catching her dancing whilst looking for her. No one on the team was to return to the tower for another week and though that fact meant she could relax, the thought of any of them being hurt during then made her stomach twist.

For the few months Y/N had been with the team she was mostly reserved, not one for much talking, or physical contact, or any kind of attention for that matter but she couldn’t help but feel close with the entire team. An unfamiliar warm feeling spread throughout her chest whenever she thought about the many, many fun times they had all shared with her. Snapping out of her little daydream, the woman walked over to her phone and pressed play on the first playlist to pop up. The smooth voice of Bill Withers pierced through the resounding silence and spread through the studio through the Tower’s bluetooth speakers as one of Y/N’s favorite songs started to play.

Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone.  
It’s not warm when she’s away.

All of the worry and stress and loss Y/N had ever felt oozed out of her every pore, every emotion she had kept bottled up in front of the team was finally let out, lifting a huge weight off of the young woman’s body, and heart. She knew that her teammates had their own problems, their own pain, and to add onto that was something she would never do. She refused to be a burden, refused to let anyone see her as anything but a rock, a large, immovable rock.

Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone,  
And this house just ain’t no home  
Anytime she goes away.

The young woman’s long, toned legs easily lifted into a beautiful leap and as her feet silently hit the ground she set her right foot in front of her body while her left foot took its place behind her back. Y/N started to spin on her right foot, slowly at first, and she gradually started gaining speed, lifting her left leg to her side and next to her head as she spun in place

I know, I know,  
I know, I know,  
I know, I know.

After her momentum was slightly lost Y/N lowered her leg and stuck it straight out, using it to gain speed again and as soon as she did her left foot was kicked up behind her, her heel touching the back of her head as it was held in place. She spun for a few more seconds, her body balancing itself without a second thought. Once the woman became slightly dizzy her spins elegantly came to a stop.

I think I should leave the young thing alone,  
But ain't no sunshine when she gone.

Y/N’s tan arms extended and flowed fluidly around her slim body. Her waist looking impossibly smaller as she twisted to the side, pointing her feet. The muscles in her long legs contracted, showing off their immense strength.

Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone  
Only darkness everyday  
Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone  
And this house just ain’t no home

The simple yet powerful rhythm from the speakers seeped through the floor and into her body, taking Via over completely. Nothing, yet everything was on Via’s mind all at once. Her entire body was on autopilot, moving around the studio all on its own. The way her body flowed freely was otherworldly, grace and elegance poured from her body as the music wrapped around her moving form like a blanket.

Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away

As the music came to an end, so did Y/N’s movements. The world came back into view as the young woman snapped back to reality, her chest heaving and face wet with perspiration. Y/N’s dainty hands reached up and wiped the sweat from her face, a heavy weight finally lifted off of her shoulders as her bottled emotions left her body. It felt as if she could breathe again, for the first time in months. In her moment of clarity Y/N knew she could talk to her teammates about anything, she knew she could trust them, what she didn’t know was that her team had been watching her dance.

Their mission had ended early, and successfully, and all of them wanted to surprise their new teammate. As the team piled into the conference room Tony had asked FRIDAY where you were. FRIDAY pulled up the live feed of you as he announced your whereabouts. The Avengers stood in awe as they watched you dance, your walls breaking down for the first time as you continued to dance gracefully. No one on the team was really close to you, you always had your walls up, kept your distance, but you were family. The mesmerizing movements of your elegant body pulled the team into a trance, no one could pull their eyes from the angelic dance in front of them.

All of the team had decided that they wanted to get to know you better. They wanted to know everything about you, really bring you into their misfit family, and that’s exactly what they did. After the dance incident, that you still have no idea about, the team made an effort to get to know you, breaking down your walls brick by brick. You had never felt more welcomed into a space then you did in the Tower. You finally had a family, people there for you, people that, dare you say, loved you, and you couldn’t be more happy about it.


End file.
